


reunion (sort of)

by cvptainmarvel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Slight Clintasha - Freeform, fitzskimmons are nerdy, simmons is kinda not straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents of shield crew meets two of shield's most famous agents.  How does each react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	reunion (sort of)

"Alright guys. We will be meeting some special people today so I'm asking you to please not geek out on them," Coulson scolded the three people in front of him. Skye, Fitz, and Simmons were currently in the lab of the bus, getting a lecture. The bus was parked at the Triskelion with the back open behind Coulson.

"I'm insulted that you would even bring this up!" Simmons said indignantly. "We always act perfectly normal!"

"Yeah just chill Coulson," Skye told him. Fitz nodded in agreement.

"Well I remember how you guys reacted when you met Agent Hand and Commander Hill," he said glaring at the three.

"Well that's because you gave us no warning and how were we supposed to react-" Fitz started.

"When we met our idols so unexpectedly?" Simmons finished.

"Relax, Coulson. I don't think anyone can make us as crazy as the commander did," Skye reassured him.

"I hope not because here they are. Say hello to-"

"NATASHA ROMANOFF?" the three of them had burst out. A red headed assassin and a rather well known archer had just walked into the plane.

"Oh, thank god. I thought they might not recognize me," Clint whispered to Natasha sarcastically. The spy rolled her eyes at him and led him into the lab.

Simmons immediately stepped up and shook Natasha's hand. "Agent Romanoff, may I just say it is an honor to meet you and that you have inspired me to do my very best to help the people of this world. And other worlds of course now that we know about aliens, you know the battle of New York and all. I guess we have you to thank. Not that it's your fault of course!" The small scientist had said all of this in one breath, her voice becoming higher and her face turning redder with each word until she had ran out of breath and awkwardly hidden behind Coulson hoping her embarrassment wasn't too evident.

Natasha's "I'm gonna kill you" face broke into a grin. "Hey you're hawkguy!" The outburst had come from Skye.

"Hawk*eye* actually," Clint muttered under his breath. Fitz stood in shock, looking back and forth between the two avengers.

"It's good to see you guys again. How have things been?" Coulson asked his friends.

"Alright. But it must have been better for you seeing as you're not dead," Natasha commented.

"I swear I'm going to kill Fury," Clint threatened.

"It was for your own good," Coulson told them.

"Okay mom," Natasha teased. "Where's Melinda? I haven't seen her in a while."

"This way," Coulson said, walking out of the lab and up the stairs. Natasha and Clint followed him while Skye and FitzSimmons trailed them like lost puppies. Halfway up the stairs, Clint seemed to have noticed the three being creepy. He looked at them. "Stay," he commanded. All three of their faces broke into pouts, but they walked back into the lab without protesting.

"Got them pretty well trained, huh?" Clint asked Coulson once they were out of earshot. Coulson smiled fondly.

Just then, May walked in from the cockpit. Natasha's face broke into a smile once more as she hugged her old acquaintance. "Coulson treating you well, Melinda?" Natasha asked.

"Definitely more perks then when we worked under Maria," May said, smiling. "The bar is a nice plus." May walked over to Clint and pulled him into a hug, too. Looking at Natasha she asked, "Is this one treating you well?" She jabbed her finger into Clint's chest.

"Don't you trust me?" Clint asked, looking hurt and rubbing his chest. Natasha laughed and nodded.

"We really should be going," the assassin said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on! At least stay for a drink?" Coulson tempted them.

Coulson, Clint, and May aimed puppy dog eyes at Natasha. Her willpower was strong, but not that strong. "Alright," she gave in."

"Yes!" Fitz, Simmons, and Skye cheered from their hiding spot behind the couch. The others' heads whipped around and the three realized their mistake. Coulson sighed.

"You can come out now, and you might as well join us." The seven took seats at the bar with grins on their faces. Especially Simmons who was staring appreciatively at Natasha.


End file.
